Dangan Daycare
by Kyoko Kirigiri
Summary: Join Naegi, Kirigiri, and the rest of the crew in their adventures in daycare! Does Togami have cooties as everyone says? Does Chihiro really snore during nap time? Who's going to be line leader?


**Because Children!AUs have a special place in my heart.**

* * *

"Come on, Makoto-kun." said a gentle voice. "You don't want to be late for your first day of school now, don't you?"

Makoto Naegi, age 5, sat on top of the school's steps, pouting like a spoiled child. He didn't want to go inside. He didn't want to say good-bye to his mother. His older cousins said that school was a bad place. The teachers were mean, the lunch was disgusting, and you didn't get to play with toys. Not play with toys! Naegi decided he didn't want to go to school. Ever. He tried explaining to his parents what his cousins said about said place

Unfortunately, his parents thought the opposite. They assured him that there was nothing to worry about. His cousins were saying that to scare him. _School is a fun place!_ They had told him. There are all kinds of toys and he was going to make lots and lots of friends. Despite this, young Naegi was against going to school.

"Makoto-kun." His mother repeated, only this time with a stern tone. "I am going to count to three."

Naegi sighed and stood up. He didn't like making his mother angry. He was usually a well-behaved child, anyway.

"Okay, Mommy." Naegi droned. "I'm ready to go inside."

His mother smiled and extended her hand. Naegi grabbed on and the two walked inside.

* * *

"Now, don't be scared, sweetie. Remember what daddy and I told you, okay?"

"Y-you're not gonna leave me here forever, right?" whimpered Naegi.

"What? Of course not, honey!" Naegi's mother laughed, "I'll be right here at 2, okay? I'll be back for you."

Naegi sighed in relief. That's one less thing to worry about!

The two found the classroom. Room 2B. Naegi gulped while his mother opened the door.

When Naegi stepped inside, he saw about 15 other children. Some kids were playing with blocks, while others were playing house. One girl was playing with a tape recorder. Another boy was crying because no one was listening to him. A boy with crazy hair was trying to comfort him, but wasn't very successful. Another girl was drawing what looked like a donut. One girl, who was wearing pretty gloves as Naegi noticed, was sitting alone.

"Hello there!" Came a cheerful voice.

Naegi gasped in surprised and hid behind his mother. An older girl, who looked like she was in her early twenties, was approaching them.

"Good morning, ma'am!" She beamed. "My name is Miyuki and I'm the teacher of this fine class!"

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Miyuki." replied Naegi's mother. "This is my son, Makoto. And he's a little nervous about starting daycare."

Naegi glanced up at Miyuki. She was really pretty, he decided. He blushed and tried to hide deeper.

"Don't worry about that, ma'am! All the kids are nervous. But that's okay. We have many things here to help them adjust!" She caught sight of Naegi. "Hello, Makoto. Don't be scared. You're gonna have a lot of fun here! Everyone's really nice, so you shouldn't be worried! Now tell me, do you like bears?" she asked with a smile on her face.

He loved bears! Naegi peeked out from behind his mom and nodded shyly.

Miyuki ran to a toy box and pulled out a soft, white teddy bear. She came back and handed it to Naegi, who happily accepted it.

"C-can I go play with the other toys?" he asked, nervously.

"Sure!" Miyuki replied. "Knock yourself out!"

Upon hearing that, Naegi bolted to the toy box. The other kids noticed the new kid and began walking toward him, wanting to get to know him better.

"I'm sure Makoto will be most satisfied." Miyuki chuckled.

"I'm sure, too." His mother agreed. She glanced at her watch. "I must leave now. Dismissal is at 2, right?"

"Right!"

"Perfect!" She turned to walk out the door and stopped halfway. "One last thing." she turned to face Miyuki. "Always ask Makoto if he needs to use the bathroom. Sometimes, he doesn't ask to use it and ends up having an emergency."

"Uh, I'll make sure of that! Don't you worry, Mrs. Naegi. He's in good hands." Miyuki gave a thumps up.

"Thank you, Miyuki!" she said before walking out the door.

The young girl walked back to her desk and picked up the attendance sheet. It was time for the day to begin!

* * *

**Yippee, that was fun to write. And Miyuki isn't really an OC. She's just someone I made for the story. Yeah.**

**I hear reviews are fun to read. Can I have some?**


End file.
